June 17
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: June 17, is a date to be remembered...not for the past but for the future. Without Ichigo, Rukia has enough to deal with just five kids and a bakery. And you thought that your life was hard.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining...

June 17...the same date...barely different

The day he had gotten past long ago when he met her...it shouldn't have returned...but it was still on the calendar

"Daddy! Wait!" The small orange haired girl screamed as she ran down the stairs to see her father leave. Her hair was lightly waved and short since she picked up her grandmother's looks, her eyes the same color. She almost didn't pick up any of her mother's genes. Unlike her twin sister, the black haired girl racing behind her, with hair like her mother's, black with a raven flare to it. Her violet eyes bright with her smile.

The two quickly grabbed the man's legs, holding him down. Or at least trying to. "Daddy! Don't go!"

The orange haired man sighed, looking to his wife. "Yeah Ichigo, don't leave us" she pouted, pulling the best puppy dog pout she could with a smirk.

He picked up the two girls, having no trouble pulling them from his legs. "I'll be back in a week, can't you gals live without me till then?"

They shook their heads, "No!" "Mommy is always busy with Katsu!" "Hey!" Their mother yelled, trying to get a word in for her own defense. "She'd forget about us!" The two continued, "And Kaien is always crying!" "Then the dishes wouldn't get done!" "And what about the spiders!" Ichigo raised an eye brow, "Spiders?" "What if theres a spider!" "or a mouse!" "Mommy wouldn't get it! Shes scared of 'em too!"

"Yeah Ichigo. We need you here so you can't go" Rukia said, the smirk still on her face.

He sighed against, "I have to go, my boss wouldn't take no for answer. So how about you girls walk me to the car instead?"

He glanced to his wife, knowing how she felt about it.

Rukia looked at the set of purple and two sets of amber eyes then sighed, giving up as Ichigo and the girls grinned. "As long as you wear your raincoats, it'd be just like you to show up for a doctors' meeting in Tokyo with a cold."

Ichigo set the two girls down seconds before they went to get their raincoats from their rooms. He kissed her before asking; "Can you really handle things around here without me?"

She kissed him back on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You might have some extra dishes to do when you get back" he lightly smiled and pulled her closer, placing his hands on her hips as he kissed her again.

"I'll miss you" she smiled, "then you better come home sooner then next week."

He sighed, smirking, "Yeah, I'll try." Ichigo was obviously nervous about leaving four kids with his wife, along with full soul reaper duties.

"Ewwww" The two girls said at the same time, catching their parents in the act. "Can't you guys just do that kind of stuff when we're not around?"

"We'll remember that for next time" Ichigo said with a smug grin as his hands left her body. "Anyways, I thought you girls were going to walk me to my car?"

They grinned his grin in their yellow and purple raincoats, rushing out the door. Ichigo grabbed his red raincoat and put it on, taking off after the girls with his backpack an all.

Rukia leaned against the door to the small house for a moment, just watching him catch up to the two.

A toddler started to cry in a room nearby and she quickly left to take care of him. "Mommy! Katsu's crying again!" Kaien yelled, as he stood by the crib to see the smaller boy.

"Daddy, can we come with you?" Hisana, the black haired twin asked as she held one hand and her sister held the other.

"Your brother's sick, and its just a boring meeting for a week then I'm gonna met up with a few friends." He explained, a smile across his lips.

"Who are you meeting?" Masaki, the brown haired twin asked.

"Uryu is gonna fly down there with me then Renji, Chad, and Tatsuki are gonna meet us there. Afterwards Tatsuki and Renji are planning on flying back with us to meet you kids."

"Really?" "So you should come home sooner!" The two girls said.

Ichigo froze in place, unable to move. Masaki and Hisana pulled his arms to walk faster. "Dad?" "Are you coming?" They asked.

A tear rolled down his face and they looked at him completely confused. "Daddy?"

He fell to the ground, both girls let go of his hands as they stared at him confused.

Hisana shook his body as he laid on the ground. "Daddy?" She looked at her sister who's mouth was open, looking up at something. Hisana looked in the same direction, not seeing anything and grabbed Masaki's hand, pulled her away. The smaller girl collapsed to the ground. "Masaki? Masaki?"

A deep voice laughed as the hollow watched the young girl. Ichigo stood there with a chain attaching his soul to his body, "Leave them out of this!" He screamed, as the hollow just laughed at him. "Ichigo, do you remember me?" He asked, smiling.

"He only remembers half of us, only his past live would remember me" The hollow said, sounding like it had come from a different person.

Ichigo glared up at the hollow, he didn't care, but his daughter was hurt at this point and he wasn't happy about that.

The brown haired girl watched, not noticing the chain that was attached to her body. "Hisana, I'm right here" she said, reaching out to touch her.

Ichigo bit his lip, glancing back at his daughter, "Hisana, you need to get out of here" he said calmly.

She looked at him, stunned by the hollow.

He placed his hands on both of her shoulders, "Hisana, get out of here, run." He calmly ordered. She nodded, running as fast as she could away from them.

"What do you want!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't you remember us? Or should we attack Masaki and Kaien again?" The hollow asked. "And even on the day of your mother's death, how could you forget?"

Then it hit him. It was the remains of the two hollows in one. Grand fisher, the hollow that had killed his mother and Metastacia, the one who had possessed Kaien which led to Rukia having to kill him. It was June 17, the same date as his mother's death. They'd come for his family, for his life...There was no way he'd let them get away with this.

"Leave my family alone!" Ichigo yelled, no longer interested.

"Or what?" The hollow's large face came close Ichigo's. "You'll kill us? Cut us up?" "With what?" They asked, obviously enjoying this more then they should have been.

He wasn't bodiless like when he was a soul reaper, it was different. It was the feeling, like he was actually dead.

"Daddy" the small girl cried, she was lost as she knelled between her father and her sister. Then Ichigo saw it...the blood. It was flooding the ground and washing into the nearby drain, her blue dress had already been stained of the blood at the bottom.

He looked back at the hollow to find it gone, completely. "Dammit" he mumbled before glancing once at Masaki then taking off towards his home.

Rukia stroked the young toddler's cheek as he laid in the crib. Then the feeling of the strong spiritual power nearly forced her to the floor.

"Where have I felt that before..."

* * *

Kaien opened the frig, taking out a juice box then heading back to his room. "Kaien..." A man said behind him. 

"Dad?" He looked at his father as he stood in the small living room, exactly how he looked as he left.  
"Kaien!" His arms were open for a hug, the black haired boy quickly raced towards him.

He slid to a stop on his socks, looking up at the man he grinned. His hands were in front of his body and he took a few steps back, "Bakudou one! First restraint obstruction!" Kaien yelled the binding technique at the top of his lungs.

The man that he thought was his father tightened up and fell to the ground before seeming to disappear out the window.

"I like this Kaien...Hes more like Ichigo" the more female part of the hollow said. "Less thinking, more action" the other said, watching from outside the window.

They didn't even seem to care about Ichigo as he ran inside the house. "Kaien!"

The boy looked at him, and smiled "Dad! I used the binding technique! It actually worked!"

"Kaien, tell your mom that theres a serious soul reaper problem and she needs to call the Ishida's and the hospital then get as far as possible away from here."

"No! Let me fight with you!" Kaien argued.

"Its too dangerous!" Ichigo yelled.

"How 'bout I just kill him instead?" The hollow said, picking Kaien up by his shirt.

"No! Take me! Leave him alone!" Ichigo screamed.

The hollow tossed Kaien to his other hand, holding him by the neck and tightening his grip around his neck. "He's smaller then the old Kaien, I wonder how long it'll take till he snaps..."

"Hadou 90...Kurohitsugi...Black coffin" Kaien said as loudly as he could, the dark, black coffin covered the hollow's whole body, including the hand that was holding him.

"Kaien! Stop!" Rukia screamed, racing down the stairs to the living room in soul reaper form.

She glanced over at Ichigo to see that he was unable to turn into a soul reaper, then her eyes went to her son. It was dangerous.

"Ichigo!" She screamed at him, watching the coffin activate and pounded the two inside. Her eyes were teary as she was only able to watch the hollow fall to the ground with her son in hand. His own blood was dripping from his head.

Ichigo stared blankly, motionless at the hollow and his son. "Kaien" she said quietly as she brought her hand to her face.

The small boy groaned, pushing away from the hollow before Rukia rushed over to him. "Kaien!" She picked him up, rocking him like he was a baby again for a moment.

"Rukia, get rid of this guy. I'll watch him" Ichigo said surprisingly calm.

She nodded, setting him down on the ground then pulling out her sword and chopping the hollow in two then going back to Kaien and Ichigo.

"The girls are outside, Hisana is with my body and Masaki's, while Masaki ran. I'm not quite sure where she is but her body is still with her soul."

"I'm going to see if the Ishidas can come. Then Orihime can heal you guys." Rukia suggested, getting the phone and dialing their number.

* * *

Inside the yellow house the phone began to ring. The phone in main bedroom was dragged under the covers by a sleepy Ishida. His black hair messy as his wife and three kids slept peacefully in the large bed. 

The second the phone beeped he heard a upset Rukia on the other end yelling at him as her words were crammed together confusing him.

"Orihime..." He said, gently shaking his wife and handing her the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, half asleep.

"Orhime! There was a hollow, and you two have to get down here, now. Ichigo might be dead, Masaki and Kaien are hurt and please come!"

"I am, don't worry Rukia, we-I will be there in a minute or two" she yelled back into the phone before rolling over and out of bed in her light green pajamas. Quickly she pulled out some jeans and a shirt and threw them on with a jacket before grabbing her keys.

"Uryu..." She whispered into her sleepy husband's ear before kissing his lips. "I have to go to Rukia's, I'll be there till morning so when you're awake come over."

"Hmmm...Rukia's...6 am...gotcha" he replied, kissing her back before watching her walk out the door.

* * *

"Rukia?" Chappy said standing at the bottom of the stairs with little Katsu in her arms. "Ichigo?" 

With Ichigo's soul out of his body without being a soul reaper, it wasn't a good sign. Then Kaien was bleeding on the floor while Hisana sat nearby, crying about Ichigo and Masaki's bodies lying lifelessly on the floor. Now Ichigo was pacing back and forth, his hands in his pockets as he tried to figure out what to do. Rukia was doing her best to heal Kaien, the healing spell only half working.

Ichigo looked up, going over to Rukia's body that had Chappy inside. "Is he alright?"

"Of course, other then the ear infection, hes fine."

The small boy rubbed his eyes before sticking them out to his mother with a "mommy."

Rukia sighed, forcing a small smile towards him.

"Rukia!" Orhime yelled running through the front door.

Ichigo raised an eye brow at her. "Yo" he said with barely a one hand wave.

She froze, looking at the soul of her friend, mainly the chain on his chest. "Ichigo, your chest...The chain of fate..."

"I might be dead unless you can heal my body" Ichigo said, keeping calm.

She nodded, seeing his body and getting to work by Ayame and Shun'o creating a shield around Ichigo's body, and Kaien.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"A pair of hollows formed together and tried to kill us. Kaien used some kidou and at least hes still alive." Ichigo spoke quietly, as if holding back his pain since he could see that he might not be able to return to his body. The fear of not being able to protect his family was clear in his eyes.

"Orihime... we can't heal his body anymore. He's dead" Shun'o informed them.

Rukia nearly fell backwards, staring at the small fairy like creature in front of her. She bit her lip to stop the tears and words from forming.

"I can just get gigai, can't I?" He asked, partly in shook from her words.

"Not exactly" Rukia chewed her lip, she couldn't say it. Hisana had stopped crying to look at her mother. Ichigo dropped his eyes, "Unless you go to the soul academy, you can't use a gigai. And since your body is dead that means your soul isn't 'alive'." Chappy explained looking at Katsu in his small blue and yellow robe like pajamas with his finger in his mouth as both his eyes moved between his mother and his father.

It was purely quiet as Hisana jumped up and hugged her father. "Please, daddy, don't go" she begged. She didn't noticed but when she went to hug him all she hugged was herself as her arms seemed to completely miss his arms.

This time there was no sound, nothing.

He patted her head and squatted down to her level, with a fake smile across his face, he said; "I'll be back. You'll see. Just remember," he paused to kiss her forehead. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Years later...

A hollow roared to life a few blocks over. Flashes of blue and red could be seem close by.

"You idiot!" A young quincy yelled.

"Don't blame me if you can't hit whats in front of your face!" The dark skinned girl glared back at the quincy. Her spiky dark brown hair and dark skin stood out from the other girls pretty well. The gray skirt, matching jacket, and white button up with a red bow showed what school she was from, the same as the other girl's uniform. She had smooth orange hair that blarely glazed past her shoulder blades. The sliver square glasses sat on her nose, needing to be pushed up every few moments.

"Yeah four eyes, lets see some skills?!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Oh yeah!" The two argued before the hollow slid down the street, its mouth open at the sight of the two. "Two little girls, yumm" he said, running towards them at full speed.

The orange haired quincy pulled back from her wrist, a bow of soul power appeared with an arrow. Within seconds of hollow attack, she fired the arrow, killing the hollow.

"You guys are gonna be late." A black haired girl said, wearing her own uniform as her blue eyes watched them from the steps of a bank.

"Hisana, you don't have to wait for us" The quincy yelled, running over to her friend with the other girl.

Hisana, the oldest daughter of Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. Although she had a rather naturally high amount of soul power, she was unable to put it to use like her parents did, she was limited to the number of kidou that she knew and the 'toys' her uncle gave her.

Yumiko, was the oldest child of Uryu and Orihime Ishida. She was born a quincy, trained by her father to use the bow before she was even in school. Something she had begged her father to do.

Kazuko, the only daughter of Chad and Tasuki Sado. Like her other two friends, she at the soul power to fight hollows. Oddly having both her parents' strength, mainly her father's arm.

All three girls had grown up together, knowing each other their whole lives since their parents had all been friends. After Ichigo passed away, Tasuki and Chad moved back to their town. Then what was left of the Kurosakis moved to a newer home, Renji began to live with them as well.

The group ran inside the school, as a few boys were on top of a nearby building, all wore a white leather jacket, four also wore a gray school uniform under while there was only one girl in the group.

* * *

"If any of you guys are interested, theres a battle tomorrow night. We need a few, decently powered." The oldest of the group said, his thick brown hair was neatly combed like his clothes which were neat and nice. He stood out from the others, seeming calm and centered, only three of them were even close to being as calm as he was. 

One didn't seem to be paying much attention, his eyes covered by dark sunglasses while his light blue hair briefly fell in front of his glasses. Since he sat at the highest point on top of the stair's roof, cross legged. He just raised his hand, "I'll be there. Give me a call and wake me up."

"I don't see why I can't be there." The woman said, a faint smile across her lips as she was interested in the idea. Her orange hair was smooth and tied with a white ribbon from her neck down to the halfway point on her back. Her light green eye were never on the oldest of the group, like he wasn't important. The top of her school uniform was unbuttoned for her large breasts.

"You in Kaien?" He asked, the boy looked at him for a split second. The forth oldest boy in the group was Kaien, 17 years old with a black cap that covered his black hair other then the hair that stuck out from underneath. His amber eyes had a piercing above on his eye brows while he wore his gray school uniform with the white leather jacket over. When he opened his mouth he noticed a boy at the stair door. The spiky orange haired nine year old just looked up at him with violet eyes. "Katsu..."

"Stop scaring the boy, hes pretty cute" the woman said with a light smile towards the boy. She got up to meet him, walking towards him. Till Kaien stepped in her path to him, "Shouldn't you be at school, Katsu?" He asked him, keeping his distance from him.

He just shock his head a small smile across his lips. Kaien sighed. "I gotta go guys," he looked at his friend, the other orange haired woman. "Ya comin'?" He asked, watching her smile and follow him.

He carried his younger brother as she walked beside him out of the old building, a hand full of people were still inside the building even though it had been left years ago.

"Are you going to be in the fight?" She asked, getting a shrug as a blank answer.

"Theres no reason for you to be, not like your dad is making you or anything." She said, noticing his pause. She'd hit a soft spot.

He looked back at her, "And your mom is? Shes a soul reaper, no reason for her to be. You were raised by her not your dad, theres no more of a reason why you should be in the fight then I should be."

"Kaien! My dad worked with Aizen, I kind of have to. Its this or I'll never see him again."

They stood looking at each other, she lightly sighed folding her arms under her chest. "Look, Aimi, I-" He continued forward, pausing; "If you have to be there then I have to be there. Thats it."

She smiled and hugged him, almost making him fall down the rest of the stairs as his little brother gripped his shirt.

"Hey!" He faintly blushed, "Remember that I have to take my little bro to school?! And if I fall down the stairs then I just might not make there!"

"Yeah," she walked around him, taking his other hand and beginning to drag him down the stairs.

* * *

At lunch 

Hisana, Yumiko, and Kazuko, sat together outside under a tree with their lunches in front of them, several other students were outside as well. "I was talking to my brother this morning, he said that he heard from a soul that a bunch of arrancar are coming tomorrow."

"I heard that too." Kazuko said, looking at them. "I also heard that they were planning on coming out, getting serious."

Masaki leaned against Hisana, her near orange blond hair was up in a ponytail as she joined the group. "They have over ten members. We only have us four, and your two brothers. Maybe we should ask the adults. "

"Well" Yumiko started, pausing. "We've been thinking about it and its too dangerous for either of you to come." Masaki and Hisana stared blankly at their friends. "WHAT!?"

"Listen, you two don't have any powers. You can't become soul reapers or do anything with your souls' power." Kazuko cut her off, deciding to continue on her own. "Your soul level is high and you know a few tricks, some Kidou that Renji taught you, but this aren't the hollows we've been fighting, they're full blown arrancar!"

"We just don't want you to get hurt. You know its dangerous, and your mom couldn't handle losing someone else."

Masaki stuck her hands in her pockets, "Whatever. If you need us, you know where to find us."

Hisana looked up at her sister, falling back to watch the girl leave.

"Yeah I understand" Hisana said, laying in the grass with her eyes closed.

"What do you understand?" A green haired boy asked, his face close to hers as his red eyes looked into her violet eyes. His cute blank stare caused her face to became pink. "I-I-uhhh" she looked away, the redness didn't disappear. "Its nothing."

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes still on her. "Really?" He sounded a few years younger when he said that. She blushed more, "Yeah. We were just talking about something that happened in class and I was like, I understand."

"Oh" and with that he looked away. "Cause it sounded like something was going on and you were skipping out on it. And you were like I understand cause you were depressed an' stuff."

"No, its nothing like that Yuu."

"Yeah," Kazuke said.

"Well, thats good" He stood up, clearly taller then her by at least two feet then pulled her hand and picked her up over his shoulder in one swift move. "Hey! Put me down!" She yelled, not fully realizing that she was in the air for a moment. The small black haired girl began to kick her legs, kicking him a few time in the chest. "Fool! Put me down!"

"Hisana, I didn't know you wore strawberry underwear!" Kazuke yelled, as her and Yumiko giggled. "Put me down!"

"If you'd stop kicking your legs then you'd stop flashing everyone" Yuu said with a smirk.

She groaned and stopped. Her skirt covering her underwear.

He lightly smiled then shifted her so he was holding her bridal style.

"This better?" He asked, making sure that his hand held her skirt up. She just lightly blushed and looked away from him, "Not much."

"Well, too bad." He blinked his red eyes for a moment at her, slowly realizing something when he lifted her up and down.

"What?"

"Did you gain weight...?" He whispered, Kazuke and Yumiko cracked up laughing as Hisana just glared at him.

She punched him in the arm, forgetting that his arms were holding her up in the air and his arm let her go. He quickly pulled her to his chest to hold her up, as best as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck, worried a bit about the fall.

Kazuke and Yumiko were still barely laughing.

"Oh no, lunch is almost over." Yumiko said as she glanced at her watch then collected what remained of her lunch.

Yuu slowly let Hisana down, knowing that he had a longer walk to class then them. "I'm going, bye."  
"Bye" all three said before he walked off.

Kazuke and Yumiko headed off to class ahead of Hisana.

"I think I'm gonna skip. I'll see you guys later."

They looked at her, surprised. "Kay, be careful."

"Yeah" she replied with a one handed wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Hisana quietly walked into the house. Her home was down the street from her grandfather's place, mostly because when she was little he'd watch her from time to time. Sometimes it seemed like she would stay with him for weeks at a time, like she was never with her mom but back then it was 'searching for her dad' or 'soul society work.' Now, she knew it wasn't.

"I didn't know school got out early today" A man shouted from the kitchen.

The inside had wooden floors other then the living room with dark purple carpet. It was nice sized old hotel. It came with ten rooms and three bathrooms, a living room, kitchen plus dinning room, enough room for all of them. The outside was like any old style Japanese house, long built with a decent sized backyard. There was a second floor with a small room for their soul reaper stuff, the window had been used as an entrance one too many times.

"I decided to take a brake from it for the rest of the day." She yelled back, not really interested in going back. Since their parents missed school for whatever, they were always allowed to miss for the same reason.

Renji, appearing only a few years older, then when Ichigo was 15, walked into the hallway. His tattoos still stood, covering his whole body, his red hair was long and tied with a black ribbon. He wore a brown jacket over a white button up. The top few buttons weren't buttoned showing his chest.

"You can't keep missing so much school."

She took off her shoes then put on her slippers, looking at him for a minute. "Well, shes at work. Shouldn't you be at work too?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well" he paused trying to think of an excuse. "There was a hollow..."

She smiled, "Yeah sure." Then she dropped her smile, remembering her conversation with her friends. "Do you know when the next attack is going to be? Isn't there a group thats gonna attack soon?" She asked, having that serious look her mom always seemed to have on her face even when she was her age.

"The soul society hasn't sensed them in a while, they don't think that they'll attack anytime soon. Anyways, your mom doesn't want you involved in the battles so just let me handle it." He put a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled her shoulder back, "I'm going to my room." She said quickly before running down the hall towards her room.

When she got to the room she made sure to slam the door as hard as the siding door would slam before flopping down on her bed. "Maybe I should just kill myself and become a soul reaper like that, then they couldn't say anything about me not being able to help during the battles." She mumbled into her pillow before grabbing her mp3 player from the side of the bed and putting the ear phones in.

The room she shared with her sister was just big enough to fit another bed, the beds were more like futons that rolled out to be more old Japanese. Since her mother didn't care about them rolling it up every morning and night, they left it out. Along with the two futons was a closet full of random objects and clothes. Then there was a desk with a computer and a night stand next to both of their beds.

Everything was quiet, the music could be barely heard as Renji leaned against the wall to check on her. After a minute he continued down the hallway.

He sighed as he took a seat on the roof, it was a nice view just outside the town. Most would say that they lived too far away to live a normal life or that the kids should have just gone to a school closer but Rukia saw it as good exercise for them. Renji laid back on the roof, looking up at the clouds.

* * *

A small bell rang as Kaien walked into a bakery. The pink and blue restaurant would get busy in a few minutes, all the tables would be full of

"Hey Kaien! Bout time you got here!" The orange haired mother, Orihime yelled from behind the counter. He leaned over the counter and pulled his red and white apron out from under.

"Just got out of school" He yelled back before jumping over the counter.

"Did you kiss that orange haired girl?" A little red head asked as he sat on the counter eating a piece of cake that already covered his face. Kaien pulled out a rag from under the counter then cleaned around the boy's mouth. "No I didn't kiss her."

"Why not? Katsu said that she was nice..." The boy thought out loud as Kaien continued to try and clean his mouth.

"Yeah she is nice but shes just a classmate."

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Her name is Aimi and you won't meet her anyways." He said, content with his cleaning job on the 3 year old.

"Why not?" Rukia asked, looking at Kaien with a raised eye brow as she held a pan of cookies. She hadn't changed much in the years, her hair had grown and she had decided to just put it up instead of cutting it. Her face didn't show any wrinkles, she could still pass for young. A streak of flour was on her cheek from some cooking and that was it. Her apron covered her light blue dress.

"Cause shes just a friend, no big deal." He began to wipe down the counter as a few people eat their desserts. "Renji met her, he liked her so you don't have to met her." He said without much of any emotion.

"Renji met her?" Rukia repeated, nearly dropping the pan.

"Yeah" he looked up as a group of girls from the high school entered followed by a group from the middle school. Katsu trailed in with a black haired boy after the large groups of teenagers and both took a bar stool by the red head. "Hey Katsu, Sora!" Rukia said and walked over to the pair with two cookies. "How was school" she asked happily.

"It was fun, we got to draw a lot" Sora answered as Katsu just nodded and eat his cookie.

"What did you draw?"

"These fairies that I saw with Ryu this one time! They were so cool!" The boy's sliver eyes lite up with his smile.

"Faries huh?" Kaien repeated, hearing a pan drop in back. He glanced back at the kitchen as a group of giggling middle schoolers approached the counter where Kaien was.

"Can we two slices of strawberry cake, one carrot cake and a slice of coffee cake?" The girl in front asked quietly as her friends giggled. When Kaien turned to write it all down then add it up the girl turned and shhhed her friends.

Katsu looked back, noticing Aimi from this morning he waved with a smile. She waved back with the same happy smile. "Who are you waving at Katsu?" Rukia asked and the boy just pointed.

"Its Aimi" the three year old said, looking at her with the others.

Rukia fumbled her eye brows together. Kaien looked between them then at Aimi who waved at him. "Where have I seem her before..." Then her eyes changed to her older son. "Do I know her mother?"

He shook his head, "Probably not. Shes from Tokyo so theres no reason why you would." Then he pulled off the apron and jumped over the counter. "I'm going to go talk to her, I'll be back" at that moment, Aimi walked into the bakery and he linked arms with her only to pull her away.

"Hey! I wanted some cake!" She yelled at him.

Orihime walked over to them from the kitchen, flour was over her face as her orange hair was up in a loose bun. The pink dress she wore was protected by her own apron. "I didn't know Kaien was talking about that Aimi."

Rukia still had her eyes on her son through the glass doors till she heard what Orihime said and she looked at her friend. "That Aimi?"

"Yeah, shes Rangiku's daughter. I heard she came to living world after an argument with her mom. I met her when she was little, shes about 16 and not a bad kid."

"Rangiku's daughter?"

"I can tell you some more information on her for some free cake." A friend of the middle schooler from earlier offered. "Ai!" Her friend yelled at her.

"Like what?" Rukia and Orihime asked at the same time.

"Shes belongs to a gang and shes dating a guy."

"Isn't-" Their friends covered her mouth.

"Who?!" Rukia and Orihime asked again at the same time.

Ai just put her hand out "cake?"

The pair disappeared then came back with a cake. "Here!"

The girls smiled.

"Well, Aimi is a member of gang of weirdos." The girl paused and ate her cake. "They don't cause much trouble they just get together and wear a leather jacket." The shy girl looked at them with her blue eyes, "My brother belongs to the gang, and he said that only the strongest guys get in. Dudes will attack him to try and join but they never get in." At this point she had all her friends looking over her. "They're gonna do something pretty soon."

"I heard that Kaien was dating Aimi, but their relationship wasn't serious so like Aimi will sleep with other guys and Kaien's going out with another girl."

"Who's Kaien going out with?" Rukia asked, leaning closer.

"Excuse miss?" An older man asked and Orihime walked over to take his order.

"Kazuke Sado" she whispered.

All Tasuki heard when she walked through the entrance with a toddler on her hip was a loud "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Here" Kaien said and handed Aimi a cup of tea. They sat across from each other at a small restaurant a few blocks away from his mom's bakery. "Next time just call or something instead of walking into my mom's bakery."

"Well your brother was waving at me, I was just gonna stand there."

He sighed to himself, watching her take a sip. "So who was the little red head?" She asked.

"He's my half brother, Hideaki."

Kaien caught her eyes darting up from the tea to his face and back.

"How old?"  
"I think he'll be 4 in the spring, but I'm not close to his dad so I'm not all that close to him."

"Oh" She rotated her cup once. "How old is Katsu? Like 7?"

"Nine, he's small for his age."

"Cool."

They were quiet, the restaurant wasn't busy so they weren't exactly alone but no one was in the tables around them. He knew she didn't want to talk about his siblings which explained to why he didn't say much. A long conversation about them wasn't something he was interested in anyways.

"Its tomorrow during lunch. He said that if you're not in then don't go to school cause its gonna be very public." Aimi tried to be as serious as she could with her words. Then her light green eyes went to his amber eyes till he stood up and her eyes had to shoot up to his eyes. After that she felt the room tense before her eyes dropped and he left the table.

* * *

Masaki played with the paper in her hand, folding it back up then placing back into the envelope. "No matter how many times you open and close it, its still gonna say the same thing." A black haired boy said as he sat down next to her on the fence.

"Masaki!" A teen aged boy yelled as he hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck. A bight smile quickly came to her face. "Hey! You're gonna make me fall" She yelled.

With those last words, her butt slid from the fence as he pulled her closer with a tighter hug. Then he stumbled with her in his arms and crashed to the ground. "I don't believe you just tripped over a pebble!"

"Hey it was a pretty big pebble!"

The black haired boy just laughed.

His blond haired, blue eyed, American friend was now pinned under his light brown haired cousin. "Damnit!" He yelled in English, she simply giggled.

She leaned down and kissed his lips, "by the way, I got in." He blinked at her before smiling and hugging her with her on his lap. "Awesome! So now you can go to school with us!"

"Yeah but my mom doesn't exactly know about it."

He blankly stared at her eyes before pulling her to him again and rolling backwards down the hill.

Her cousin stayed at the fence, faintly smiling before his reaction changed instantly to a look of worry as he raced down the hill. "Zack! You idiot! Thats a street you're rolling into!"

His friend looked up finally noticing the road ahead of them and reached out to grab something, but it was too late and he had nothing to grab onto.

* * *

"Have you talked to your mom?" Kaien asked, setting a plate of cake in front of Aimi, her eyes quickly changed.

"What are you doing here?" Aimi asked, her eye brows were raised.

"What do you mean?" He looked away and simply took his seat. "I came here with you so why would I leave without telling you?"

She shrugged it off with a small smile.

"Are you going to be there?"

"I don't know" he answered unsure.

"What do you mean?"

He looked off, out the window. "It means that I don't want you there and if I can stop you then I will any way I can. If I can't then I won't and I'll be there."

* * *

Later that night...

Rukia, Hideaki, and Katsu were at home with Renji and Hisana as Masaki and Kaien still were nowhere to be known till the front door slowly opened.

"Kaien, its almost 9. Where have you been?" Rukia asked quietly a few feet away as Renji was right behind her.

"I was out" he answered simply as he pulled off his shoes and headed for his room.

Renji stepped in front of him. "Hold up, this isn't one of those things that we excuse easily."

He raised an eye brow not believing. "Dad missed a lot of school and came home late a lot so-"

"Hold up, he was out with soul reaping. You shouldn't be soul reaping. Plus he was home before dinner." Renji said, trying his best to parent someone else's son.

"You can't parent me Renji, I'm not your son." He said as he aimed to hurt before pushing past him and going down the hallway.

"Kaien!" Rukia yelled, grabbing his arm to make him face her. "Don't talk to Renji like that! He's-" the phone started to ring, that threw her off. "Renji isn't your father but he'd say the same thing. You" it started to ring again. "You should respect Renji and the rules of the house."

He nodded "Yeah." There was a mumbled "whatever" that followed but she let it slid. She stood still as he went into his room. Her eye lids fell halfway and Renji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know he's fine. He's Ichigo's son, he wouldn't be out late unless there was a reason." He whispered into her ear.

"Then what's the reason?" She asked, looking up at him with teary eyes. Renji pulled her close, "You forgot that sometimes we'd never know where Ichigo was, and maybe he was at the same place."

"Yeah" she said quietly, resting against his chest.

"See? Everything is going to be alright.

Hisana rubbed her eyes as she walked into the hallway from her room, raising an eye brow at her mother and Renji then looking at her younger brother who was on the phone. "Who are you talking to?"

"A nurse" He replied, still on the phone.

She walked over to him, "Maybe I should talk to her."

"Kay"

With that she picked him up and set him on the end table where the phone was once, noticing that he wasn't in his pajamas as she examined him with the phone in her hand. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm Ms Fujii from the Ishida Hospital." She paused and Hisana bit her lip. "A Ms Masaki Kurosaki checked in with her friend, Zachary Williams and her cousin, Kohaku Murakami, a few hours ago."

"And? Is she alright? Are they alright?" Hisana quietly asked.

"Masaki and Zachary were injured...so at the moment they aren't."

Hisana's eyes widened for a moment as she had to lean against the wall for support. "Thanks for telling me, I'll tell my mom. How bad is it?"

"Its not life threatening anymore, she'll be fine once they're done. Zachary is in worse shape and may possibly not be doing much better for much longer."

"Oh, we'- I'll be right there" She hung up the phone without a good bye and just leaned against the wall.

Rukia looked at Katsu, who just sat on the end table as his sister was nearby. "Hisana?"

"Masaki is in the hospital."


End file.
